Secrets between two loves
by m.jan529
Summary: This a Jacob imprint story. Jacob Haters that will probably readin and dis Jacob just don't. But for others. A new girl moves to La Push. What happens when Jacob imprints on her? They are both keeping secrets from each other will they tell their secrets?
1. Chapter 1

1Leaving sunny California is the hardest thing. I loved the warm sun on my light tan skin and the way my dark chocolate brown hair shines in the sun. But no we had to move to this place in Washington called La Push. After my mother died my little sister, Tammy, big brother, Adam and I have no where to go. So we had the only option and it was to move with my aunt, Katherine, since our dad died before our mother. It's been years and I mean years that they have lived and it's really sad to let her go too.

But moving is not the answer for me because it didn't make anything better. Especially all these trees and dark grey skies. Now I have to meet new people and have new friends and it's hard when your not human. Most of my friends were like me and understood me unlike others. It was hard keeping it a secret so I talked to my friends when I had a problem about it. I can't do that her because I bet nobody is like me. But my aunt says I don't have to have friends like that. That I can have _normal_ friends. But to me humans weren't normal but I guess I can try.

"Melanie, What are you thinking about so much?" Aunt Katherine asked concerned. I looked over at my brother and sister they both looked at me as to cheer up for Aunt Kat.

"Nothing Aunt Kat. Just a lot of thing of school I'm worried about. I'm sure we have a different curriculum at my school from here." I said flatly. I was a good students I always studied hard and got high B's and A's. But I wasn't really interested in grades here because I am sure this will be no problem.

"Don't worry Mel. I'm sure your going to do great you always do." She said trying to keep the conversation going even though I didn't want to try small talk. To my relief we reached the house and we drove in the drive way. I got out of the car and stretched my limbs and tried to wake up my foot.

Grabbed my bag that I brought on the plane and my suitcase from the trunk. I stood in front of the house with luggage in hand staring at it. It was a really cute house, medium sized that we all fit. It was a tan, brown color and had a crimson red door and dark black shudders. I walked inside and it looked so sophisticated and clean inside. I loved it. It was my type of style I didn't expect it to be. I thought it would look like when you would go to your grandparents house but I was wrong.

"Melanie, Your room is upstairs. It was sort of the attic but I transformed it into a bedroom. Tammy, Yours is up the stairs on the left. And Adam, Yours is across from Tammy's." She said as we were heading up the stairs. Once I came to the attic and opened the door I was shocked it was an attic. It looked nothing like that it actually looked apart of the house and not like a storage place.

One really good and was the first thing I noticed was it was a really, really big room. The walls were painted a soft blue with three chocolate brown stripes going around the room in the center. My bed was facing me under a window with the quilt a darker blue then the walls and brown bubble looking shapes on them.

The carpet was an off white but still very nice and I had a wood desk that looked sophisticated with a laptop and a nice soft blue chair on the left wall. Then on the right wall I had my own reading area with three book cases that were empty for all my books. I'm a big reader so they will fill up really fast. And in front of the bookshelves there are two soft plushy blue and brown chair with a really cool design. Then a little table between them to place your books when you stop for a while.

I walked in the room mesmerizing it. I loved it so much I looked all around the room touching everything. I placed my suitcase on the bed and unzipped it open. I couldn't believe this is my room I mean my other room in California was nice but this was beyond it. I started to unpack my suitcase and put them in my closet when aunt Kat came in.

"You like your room?" she asked me hoping I would love it. And how can I not when it looked this beautiful.

"I love it aunt Kat. Thank you so much." I said hugging her smiling so big I was hurting my cheeks.

"No problem. And call me just Kat I want us to feel like friends okay." she said trying to make me feel as comfortable as she can. I nodded and smiled another big grin and she smiled back.

"Come with me. I'm going to show you, Adam, and Tammy around the house." Kat said dragging me down the stairs pointing out where the bathrooms were. Where the kitchen and her bedroom was. I noticed while we looked around the house it was all beautiful. I went back upstairs after the tour and packed my stuff. Then got ready for bed and had the best night of sleep in my life.

I woke up in the morning refreshed and I was actually sort of excited for my first day of school. I got up off the bed and headed for the bathroom. I took all the time in the bathroom doing my hair and then I heard a bang on the door.

"Melanie! Get out of the bathroom I have to get ready for school too. It's the first day I can't be late!" Adam yelled through the door.

"Hold your pants on Adam! I'll be out in a minute!" I snapped at him annoyed. After I finished my hair I got out and scolded at him and he glared back at me. I went to my room and put the hottest outfit I have. You always have to make a good impression for the guys of course I thought with a chuckle as I put them on. I ran downstairs I was going to be late on the first day. I grabbed a granola bar and ran too school. It wasn't that far away only a couple blocks maybe.

Then I saw the sign in front of the school La Push High School. I ran through the door into the office they gave me my schedule and walked quickly to my class. I wasn't late thank god. I sat quickly to a seat in the back of the class. When I sat the teacher just came in.

"Good morning class." the teacher said as he came through the door. He skimmed over the class and laid his eyes on me. I shrunk in my seat automatically and he motioned me to come up front. I walked slowly to him and gave him a slip of paper. He read it and started speaking to the class.

"Class it seems today we have a new student her name is Melanie Mendes from California. Please welcome her to our class. Melanie, My name is Mr.Simmons. Please take a seat." Mr.Simmons said as I walked back to my seat all the way in the back. They all looked over at me as I walked and I tried not look there way. Once I sat down someone barged through the door. Everybody looked his way including me.

"Am I late?" was the only thing he said. He had a beautiful husky voice not like a teenage boy but sort of like a man. He was really tall maybe about 6 feet 7 inches. He was very muscular for his age he looked more like 25 then 17. He had beautiful russett colored skin and dark beautiful eyes. His hair was gorgeous falling to his shoulders. He wore a black muscle shirt and some jeans with black sneakers. He looked ..._hot_.

"Yes you are Mr. Jacob Black so please take a seat and don't disrupt the class." He said motioning him to sit. He sighed and started walking to the only seat left which was next to me. He looked up to look my way and froze with wide eyes. I felt a spark as I gazed into his beautiful eyes. I looked away quickly so I wouldn't stare and looked down at my book. I could still feel his gaze on me and I started to feel a little uncomfortable and embarrassed.

**Jacob's POV**

As I started walking to my seat I lifted my head and saw her the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She looked up at me with her beautiful blue/grey eyes. My heart started pounding against my chest and I couldn't slow it down. She quickly looked down at her book. I looked away and headed for the seat next to her. I sat there trying not to glance at her but I failed most of the time. I noticed how uncomfortable she started feeling. She twisted in her seat a lot and was very tense at times.

The bell rang and I quickly walked out heading for my next class trying to get away from her. But once I sat down and class started my mind just filled with her face. I wanted to know her name so bad and touch her tan soft looking skin. I wanted to be near her but I was forcing myself to think otherwise. I shouldn't thinking about this girl I won't think about her I declared to myself. But no matter how hard I tried her face is all I see. Then after a couple of classes the bell for lunch rang and I went to my locker not noticing until I turned around that my locker was just five down from hers. I kept my eyes to my locker and pretended she wasn't there.

**Melanie's POV**

I closed my locker about to head for lunch when I see Jacob at his locker only five lockers from mine. He looked so amazing I was about to go up when one of my new friends from my Spanish class walked up to me and dragged me to lunch. I didn't get a chance to talk to Jacob during lunch because my new friend, Emily, was dragging me across the lunch room to meet all of her friends . Most of the guys would look me up and down before they said hey trying to have a seductive voice.

"So what more people do I have to meet?" I asked hoping that it was it. She pointed to a table and I grunted as she pulled me to the table.

"Melanie, this is Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, and Jacob." She said and once I heard Jacob's name my head shot up and I looked straight into his face.

"And guys this is my new friend Melanie she came from California." Jacob and all the others looked up at me, and said hey but before Jacob could get his out he froze just like he did in class. He stared at me for a moment and I couldn't look away so I just stared back. I heard the bell for lunch to end but I didn't move. Then I felt something tug on my arms and it broke the stare. I looked over at Emily who was tugging on my arm for us too go without looking back I just went along with her.

In my whole next class nothing but Jacob's face was in my head. Hos beautiful full lips and beautiful russett skin and his hard looking muscles and his long dark hair. There was so many things I could point out of him that nobody probably could. That is how much close attention I give to his face and body.

The bell ring and I raced out the class room door bumping into something hard and tall. I fell to the ground and looked up at who it was about to say watch where your going. But when I saw who it was I froze in mid sentence. He looked down at me in shock and shock his head a little to clear his thought and immediately helped me up.

"I'm sorry. My names Jacob Black but you can call me Jake." He said tugging me up to my feet easily he was really strong and his hand was so warm. I didn't want to let go even though his hands were kind of rough they were so manly and an image with his arms around me came in my head and I quickly shook it away.

"Hi I'm -," I was about to introduce myself when he interrupted.

"Melanie I know remember lunch." He said with a smile. It was the kind of sexy smile that all girls love. I smiled automatically and looked away letting go of his hand.

"Yea I remember. Umm...thanks for helping me up but I have to go so bye." I said waving and started walking away after he said okay and bye in a little upset tone. I wanted to look back but refused too and headed straight home.

**A/N Hi I know it's probably not as good as my first story and it kind of goes through quick but I'm pretty tired and didn't want to go in much detail and I was almost done so why not finish it. But the next chapters are going to be better I promise you that and I posted a picture of Melanie if you want to check it out. So please, please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob's POV**

I was left in the hall walking towards Embry and Quil. I can't think about her it can't just be like that. I just can't have all my feelings for Bella disappear I thought to myself. I won't let it end that way. I kept repeating to myself that I love Bella I love Bella I love Bella when all of a sudden it would sometimes change to I love Melanie. I was walking with Embry and Quil on the sidewalk when they stared at me oddly.

"What's up with you Jacob? It looks like you having an arguement with yourself." Quil asked with a worried face and tone. They were always worried about me now that I came back after the big thing about Bella's wedding. Edward and Bella got married and moved someplace else and I was happy with that. Not the married part but not having to see her sometimes. It was hard enough that she was probably a bloodsucking leech already.

"I'm fine. Just a lot of things in my mind." I said assuring them that it wasn't anything. We arrived at Emily's and she quickly just put a plate of her chocolate chip muffins. All three of us headed for the muffins and scarfed them down. Sam came through the arch door and looked at us with a smile on his face and quickly went to Emily to give her a loving kiss.

"Don't forget who's on patrol today. It's Jacob, Paul, Quil, and me today. So you can take a break today Embry." I groaned I hated to patrol. I always come home so tired and then we have to go straight to school in one hour.

I stopped thinking about that and went back to my muffins and then without me allowing it images of Melanie came in my head. Damn it I hate imprints! I thought to myself it's all about the person isn't it. Well, I am not going to be like Jared and Sam. I'm not going to just leave my feelings for Bella like Sam did with Leah.

**Melanie's POV**

"Hey Adam, Tammy, and Kat! I'm back from school." I greeted with a smile on my face. All I could think about is Jacob. I tried to get my mind on something else but it was so hard.

"Hey Mel." Kat came through the kitchen with a sandwich in her hands. She walked over to me and put the plate on the coffee table.

"I made you a sandwich. I thought you might be hungry." She said sitting down patting the side next to her. I automatically sat down eating the sandwich while she grinned at me.

"So how was your day? Did you make any _normal_ friends?" She asked hoping I did. I didn't want to elaborate on it so I just nodded.

"I'm going to go in my room and do my homework okay. Thanks for the sandwich it's really go." Her grin was gone but she was still cheery. I raced to my door and shut it dropping my book bag near my desk. I sat down at my chair and finished the sandwich. I went through my book bag looking for my books to start my homework. After all my homework was done I was exhausted and I quickly got ready for bed. I took a shower and put on my pj's on and went straight to bed. That's when I had my dream of Jacob Black.

**Jacob's POV**

We were on patrol now and I caught a scent of vampire and quickly took position. When Sam's voice came to my mind.

'_Wait Jacob. Don't do anything yet just keep an eye and make sure it doesn't go away._' Sam demanded. I took my orders and kept watch on it. The leech was feeding on a deer and the smell of the blood was salty and metallic.

There was blood dripping down the animal and all over the bloodsuckers face. The smell of the leech was horrible it burned my nose from the inside out. I hated these things more than anything in the world. That's when Sam and the other's came we took our positions and attacked the bloodsucker.

We ripped each part of him to shreds it looked like he went through a shredder. We blazed his shreds and patrolled a little more. Sam said I could go home so I started running back to my house when I saw Melanie through a window. Images of her immediately came through my mind.

I was still a wolf and the others would see so I began singing a song to myself to try to make the images go away. I hung around her house for awhile making sure no leeches will come near her. Once she went to bed and I was sure she was okay I left to my house and crashed on the bed dreaming of her all night long.

**Melanie's POV**

_Jacob and I were on first beach and were walking along the coast holding hands. We sat near a tree looking out on the ocean when a creature came out. It bared it's teeth and I knew exactly what it was. It's eyes were a topaz color which was strange when the only ones I knew of was with crimson eyes. But it had the same feature the very, very pale skin and the way he crouched. _

_I panicked I knew what to do to them but Jacob didn't know my secret and he can never know but how am I supposed to save both of our lives without showing him. Then Jacob stood up swiftly I panicked even more what was he doing is he insane?! The creature lunged himself at us and Jacob did the same. There was a ripping sound and I looked at were Jake was but instead of Jake there was a huge russett colored wolf. _

_The wolf started to rip apart the creature and burned the piece. It was all over and I was relieved but I still was curious and frightened by the russett wolf. The wolf turned his head towards me and I stared into his dark black eyes. The reminded me of only one person...Jacob Black._

I woke up to the shining sun through my window. I had a small layer of sweat on my forehead. I looked around still quite frightened by my dream. I breathed out trying to keep my breathing even and headed for the shower.

As I was in the shower I tried to keep my head clear of all things because I was getting a migraine from all the thinking that I was doing lately. I got out of the shower and began dressing thinking about my awkward dream. I felt like some how it was trying to tell me something but what? Only if I knew what all of it meant.

"Can you be even slower!" Adam yelled through the door once again. I was getting aggravated to bad I couldn't do anything to him because Kat said we couldn't do bad things to each other but I was so tempted.

"Take a chill pill and make sure your pants stay on!" I screamed back. He grunted and I did too. I opened the door and he glared at me.

"Why do women always take so long to use the bathroom." He said annoyed. I glared back at him.

"Because I am making myself even more beautiful so it takes time unlike you even though how much time you take you still ugly as hell." I snapped back with a grin. I walked up to my room grabbed my book bag and headed for school with a smile across my face.

**A/N Hi people I know it's short and I'm still working on it. It's just I get writer's block really easily so yeah. I'm sorry I didn't update soon enough. I kind of got in trouble and grounded and I have a lot of school work so it might take awhile for another chapter so please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Melanie's POV**

I sat in my seat all perked up. I couldn't wait to see Jacob. The adrenaline was racing through my veins like a fast flowing river. I wasn't able to keep still in my chair. My legs twitched a lot because I was getting agitated. Jacob had to come to school today. Right at that very moment he came in. He knew he was late so didn't bother saying anything. He just walked to his seat and the teacher didn't say anything either.

"Hi Jacob." I said in a cheerful tone. He looked exhausted like he had no sleep what so ever. He turned his head toward me and once I met his eyes a feeling went through me. I didn't even notice before but I felt like I was being pulled towards him and I leaned in waiting for any answer. He gazed at me for awhile then shook his head a little to clear his thoughts.

"Hi." He said in a flat and angry tone. I was a little hurt by the tone in his voice but I thought he just might be cranky so I let it go. We were quiet the whole time during class occasionally glancing at each other from the corner of our eyes. After the bell rang I decided to make a conversation but when I turned around he was already on his way. I ran to catch up to him grabbing my things on the way.

"Hey Jake! Wait up!" I said as I ran up next to him. He just ignored me so I decided to go on.

**Jacob's POV**

Melanie ran right next to me but I didn't want this to happen. She probably likes me and wants to be with me or something like that and why do I keep hoping that she does want to be with me. The only reason isn't because she is so beautiful with those grey/blue eyes and that nice smooth tan and...what am I talking about?! I can't think this way how many times am I going to have to tell myself. I pushed my thoughts away and just ignored Melanie.

"Jake I was thinking we can hang out in lunch or after school what do you think." She asked me but no matter how much I wanted to say yes I kept quiet. She sighed waiting for my answer but I still didn't say a word. She waited for a moment and there was an uncomfortable silence between us.

"Well, Mrs.Stryder is giving us a project to do and the rest of the class has there groups so there's only you and me." She said and waited for another response. I had to make this end to keep her away for awhile even though she's probably about it's only me and her left who doesn't have a group.

"So when do you-" She began to say but I interrupted in an angry annoyed tone. Hopefully this will kind of work but this is probably going to be really harsh even I will probably be hurting.

"I don't care about the stupid project! For all I care we can get a freaking F! I just want you and your annoying small ass self to leave me alone and never talk to me again!" I screamed and my heart began to crack. I didn't want to be this way but I had to I can't forget Bella and I refuse to. I stormed off into the next class and was even more crushed when I saw the shocked, horrified, hurt and embarrassed face.

**Melanie's POV**

When Jacob yelled at the my heart sank down to my stomach. It felt like I tried to let him carry my heart and he crumbled it in his big strong hands. All of a sudden after he left tears started to fill my eyes and brim over. I went to my next class wiping my eyes trying to hide my face from others. I sat in my seat looking at my binder and nothing else. When I heard someone clear there throat and was ready to speak.

"Are you okay?" Said the person next me and then I noticed it was one of the guys I met when Emily dragged me around to meet everyone I think his name was Quil.

"Yeah I just have something in my eye." I said stalling but he wasn't fooled. He had a face on that just said "yeah right."

"Okay sure." Quil said looking away. I wanted to let everything out but Emily wasn't here and he was the only one closest.

"Okay I'm not fine." I said and he looked over. He looked as me as to go on and explained what happened so I did.

"I met this guy and I thought he was really cool. I just wanted to hang out with him, but he just yelled in my face that I was annoying and other mean stuff and said to leave him alone." I said with another set of tears falling down my face. He picked up his hand wiped them away still holding my face looking into my eyes. He was handsome with his russett skin and muscular form, dark eyes. He kind of look like that asshole Jacob except Jacob has long hair.

"It's okay some guys are just retarded and don't see the beauty that is within and out of you." I was so touched by his words even some tears of joy brimmed over.

"Thanks Quil. You really a great guy." I said looking up front to the teacher I felt his eyes still on me though. He cleared his throat and I automatically turned my head towards him.

"I was kind of wondering if you would like to hang out with me at lunch and after school?" He asked. I was filled with joy all I wanted to do was hang out with some one and now I finally get to have one. I immediately smiled a small innocent smile and said yes.

**Quil's POV**

Her smile was so beautiful. It looks like it's a smile from an angel. My heart raced faster and faster. Increasing more every minute. This girl was beyond beautiful and I get to hang out with her. She is like a goddess and not even one person doesn't bow down to her. It's an automatic instinct to like her it's like she has a spell on you.

"Yes" She said and I smile back and was so ecstatic. The bell rang and we were off to lunch I walked her to her locker and ran to mine. After I put my stuff away I quickly ran to hers before she closed her locker. She looked over at me and smiled and we walked side by side. We kept talking about random things and finally got to our seat.

"Hey what up Embry, Jacob, Paul, and Jared" I said with a chuckle.

"You already know Melanie when Emily came over here and introduced us." Jacob looked up quickly and looked at Melanie. Melanie was a little uncomfortable with the stare so I decided to get Jacob's attention.

"What you staring at man?" I said knowing exactly what he was staring at. But there is going to be no way that he is going to take Melanie from me. He looked up at me with those type of glittery eyes when your in love just like when Jared looks at Kim but he tried to hide it and put fierce eyes on. Melanie sat slowly in front of Jared and looked at him smiling politely. I sat next to her looking at Jacob and glaring at him. He has no right acting like that she's just a girl. We talked more and once the bell rang we walked to her locker then walked to her class. We stopped at the door and turned to each other. Her beauty still astonishes me and I don't think it will ever stop.

"I'll see you after school." I said staring into her eyes and she smiled and nodded once. She headed in her class room and I ran to mine. I knew I was going to be late but who cares I'm always late. I got in my class and the teacher didn't even bother saying anything. I sat next to Embry across from Jacob.

"Jacob, What was up with you during lunch?" I asked seriously curious. He looked over at me with no expression.

"Nothing." He said flatly and I decided to bring up the glitter in his eye when he looked up at me right after looking at Melanie.

"Well, That's not how it looked like. Right after you looked at Melanie you had those type of glitter in yours eyes that can only mean you like her." I said quickly a little annoyed by this.

"No I didn't." He responded. He was a little annoyed too but I bet it was because I saw it and I wasn't supposed to. I was slowly getting a little angry and the bell rang. I got up and stood in front of Jacob.

"Don't even think about going with her." I simply replied and walked away.

**A/N Hey thanks for reading my story. Can you believe that Quil likes Melanie now! I wonder what's going to happen between Jacob and Quil now? Well I don't wonder but you guys might so yeah...anyway! Hoped you liked it please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N srry ppl I kno most of u r confused bout Quil and I hav answered sum PM's and Reviews sayin that in my fanfic that Quil didn't imprint on Clarie and that Embry wasn't that kind of person to actually be on top of a girl and Paul was too much of violence. So yeah I hope that cleared up things.**

**Jacob's POV**

Quil can not like Melanie she's my imprint for crying out loud...but I'm not supposed to care. So Jacob stop caring damn it! Melanie's just a girl not your imprint. But it's so hard I complained to myself. She's just so pretty and nice and I hurt her feelings and I'm such a jerk.

I hate myself so much if I wasn't so retarded I probably would have been so happy with her by my side right now. I'm going to go up to her and apologize. No your not you are going to keep resisting don't forget about Bella already keep fighting or your just going to be a wimp Jacob. This argument in my head was definitely giving me a headache. I have to stop thinking more often. Well, I actually _should_ think more often.

**Melanie's POV**

"Hey Quil. What's up?" I greeted him as he walked up to me grabbing my books. I looked at him with a curious look. He just ignored it and kept walking with me with my books in his hands. I felt like he was my slave. I tried to grab my books back but he refused to give them so I just stayed with my hands empty.

"Hey Melanie and nothing much. Just about to walk one of the most beautiful girls in school home." He said with a smile on his face. He was so handsome and he looked even better with that smile. I automatically smiled back and looked away glad that my skin was tan or I would turn red from the blush.

"Thanks." I said not sure what to say at the moment.

"No problem. It's the truth." He said while we walked on. I suddenly had no questions or any subjects to talk about and he caught that. He decided to bring up something and began to speak.

"Soooo. I was wondering if we could go out or something. There's a party that Embry's doing and he practically invited everyone. It's at first beach you want to come with me as my...date?" He asked I was a little shocked and I felt skin getting warm. I tried to relax my tone so I wouldn't squeak or anything.

"Sure I'd love to go." I whispered knowing my voice was a little unstable. He grin really wide and sighed with relief. I bet he thought I was going to be like those mean girls that say no right to your face without caring about your feelings.

"Great it's tomorrow after school. It's a good thing tomorrow is Friday." He said trying to make small talk. I stopped walking and stood in front of the house. He looked up and knew we were here he gave me my books back, and bent down to give me a peck on the cheek before leaving.

"See you tomorrow." He said over his shoulder as he walked away. I walked into the house and ran straight to my room. I had a smile on my face and I didn't even notice it until I looked in the mirror. I decided not to wait for Kat to come home and went to the kitchen.

I grabbed some steaks soaked them in marinade sauce and grabbed some potatoes and mashing them up. I looked in the fridge if she had gravy and she did. So I heated it up and put the steak in the oven and continued mashing the potatoes as they heated up as well. I decided to make steamed broccoli too so I grabbed some broccoli and put them in boiling water.

When everything was done I grabbed plates from the cabinet and put them on plates. I arranged them like an expense restaurant would they actually looked beautiful. I placed them on the table and took some sodas and place them on the table with some silverware. Kat came through the door and gasped.

"You did all that?" She asked as she came in the living room sniffing the aroma. I nodded with a satisfied look on my face. I was a good cook when I wanted to be and today was one of those days.

"Thank you. You saved me from cooking today." She said with a huge smile on her face. We all sat down for dinner and ate silently having no conversation. I decided to bring up the party and that I'm probably going to get home late.

"Kat, Tomorow there's a party and everyone is going and some asked me to come and I said yes. So I'm going after school and I'm probably going to come a little late." I said afraid she was going to tell me I couldn't go.

"Sure. As long as your making normal friends I'm fine with anything." Kat said as she popped in a piece of the steak. I was now ecstatic to go tomorrow. After dinner I walked right up to my room got ready for bed and went to sleep early wanting to be refreshed for tomorrow.

I woke up early as I planned and I ran to the bathroom knowing I would take longer than any of the other days. I pulled out my curler and curled my hair. It took hours and I mean hours to curl every piece of hair the way I wanted it. I went to my room surprised Adam didn't bang on the door or was even awake yet.

I pulled out a shirt that was baby phat it was white with gold, pink, and silver markings. Then I took winter wash baby phat jeans. The outfit was casual yet still nice. I quickly dressed and grabbed my bookbag and headed for school. I was just bouncing with excitement I couldn't wait to go to the party.

**A/N Hi people I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to leave the party for another chapter and stuff so yeah. I posted pics of Melanie's hair and clothes. Hope you liked the chapter though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Melanie's POV**

I walked to school and headed to class. Jacob came into class and stopped at the doorstep looking in my direction. He stayed there for about two minutes but then someone pushed him aside and he got out of his trance.

I blushed a little and looked away. It's amazing that no matter how harsh Jacob was that I still liked him. He sat down in the seat next to me trying to ignore me like I did to him. We both failed though and ended up gazing at each other when the bell rang. I haven't even noticed that the time passed by that fast.

The rest of the day passed by as fast as first period did. In lunch Jacob and I would glance at each other every five minutes. It was finally time for the party and I was excited. I was immediately at Quil's side when school ended and headed for Jacob's car.

We were all quiet in the car while Quil was bringing up all the conversation. He's a good person to have around when you have nothing to talk about. He was talking non stop throughout the whole car ride to first beach.

"So yeah." was the last thing he said as we walked out of the car. He helped me out of the car and picked me up. It made me giggle and he whispered in my ear that I was looking so good today. I smiled and noticed that there was a whole bunch of people here already and the music was up high.

I immediately pulled Quil with me to go dancing. One of my favorite songs came on and I was grinding on Quil. The more I grinded the more harder he got. I had to giggle at least it was sort of funny how guys get happy so easily. I were dancing non stop with different guys and Quil would be giving them death stares and it made me chuckle. Even when he wasn't trying to be funny he was.

Quil went to talk to some of his friends when I went to relax. I sat on the log when Jacob came and sat next to me. I didn't pay any attention to him and looked away. He cleared his throat but I still paid no mind.

"Hey Melanie. You look really good today."He said and I automatically looked over at him. I regretted it once I looked at him. He looked so handsome and I couldn't help but ogle at him. He waved his hand in front of my face. I shook my head bringing me out of my trance.

"Um... thanks. You do too." I said trying to keep my eyes away from him. But I usually failed anyway so why strain myself not to.

**Jacob's POV**

Why am I sitting here talking to Melanie? I'm not supposed to be doing this damn it Jacob! I tried to act natural but that is impossible to do around her. I get too nervous and I feel like I'm going to stutter when I try talking to her.

"Thanks. Look I wanted to-" I was about to say apologize when the argument began in my head again. No you don't want to apologize anything else but apologize. No he should apologize he was being a complete jerk and that isn't the Jacob everybody knows.

"You wanted to what, Jacob?" Melanie said interrupting the conversation in my head. I decided to go with the other side and stop being a jerk.

"I wanted to apologize for me being mean before. I shouldn't have done that." I apologized with a frown. I was upset with myself it's true this is the Jacob nobody knows. I should be the real nice fun Jacob instead of a jackass.

"For being mean? You were an asshole Jacob not just mean and asshole! You hurt my feelings really bad. I was just trying to be nice and you all of a sudden start being a jackass." She said and it sort of hurt. I knew I deserved it though and I wouldn't complain about anything.

"I'm really sorry for it and your right I was an asshole, jackass and a whole bunch of shit. I deserve all the names you are going to call me so just go ahead." I said closing my eyes getting ready for the hurt in the words she was about to say. She didn't say anything though and I opened my eyes to see her scrutinizing my face.

"Aren't you going to say a whole bunch of stuff to me?" I questioned. I was sort of confused at first I thought she would have screamed it in my face.

"I'm not going to be like you and embarrass someone in front of the whole school. I'm actually a nice person when you get to know me. And in a way you don't need all that embarrassment so I'm not going to that to you." she stood up and walked away without saying another word to me. I was left alone once again sitting on a log.

**Melanie's POV**

I didn't want to be like Jacob and hurt his feelings like he did to me. So before I can say all those nasty things and call him names. I walked away towards Quil who was still talking to his friends.

"Um Quil. I'm going back to my house okay?" He looked over at me surprised.

"Why what's wrong?" He asked a little concerned probably thinking it's because of Jacob even though it wasn't. I looked up at him and sighed.

"Nothing it's just I'm kind of tired and I want to go home." I said looking away from him and looking out to everyone who was dancing.

"I'll take you home then." he said and I looked up at him fast almost cracking my neck.

"No. I'm fine I'll go home by myself. I have a lot on my mind and I'd like to think alone if you don't mind." I said in a rush. I wanted to relax and get in touch with myself again. I feel like I'm losing what I really am. I haven't used it in awhile and I felt in a way it wasn't there anymore. I'm quite stressed as well so I can release the energy.

"Ok but please be careful. You don't know what kinds of things are out there." He said sort of like he knew was out there right now. I was a little spooked out and nodded slowly. I turned around and walked away.

I headed up the street and walked far enough until no one could see me from the beach. I quickly ran into the forest and went far enough that no one could hear or see anything. When I was far enough I sat on the cold grass and folded my legs Indian style.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out concentrating on the strength within me. A couple of minutes passed and I began hearing tiny footsteps. They were so light that if I wasn't building up my senses and straining my ears I wouldn't have caught it. I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw nothing but the hunter green trees and grass.

The trees swayed lightly but there was no breeze and I became nervous and suspicious. I looked around more and trying to pick up details. This couldn't be human at all I knew for sure. The footsteps are too quiet for a human and it's traveling at a fast pace. That's when all of a sudden the creature was crouching a couple of feet away from me. It appeared out of thin air I gasped and looked straight into it's crimson eyes.

He was pale and his skin looked like it was made from granite. His dark short, black hair was all messed up with debris in it as well. A menacing growl was escaping between his curled back lips. He looked at me like I was his next dinner.

My heart was pounding hard in my rib cage. I felt like any minute it would come splurting out my body. I knew exactly what this creature was and it made things even worse for me. It made me even more nervous I have never seen it this close before not even from far. With every minute we stared into each others eyes my heart beat accelerated.

It felt like hours we stood there with him still crouched but it was only seconds til he lunged himself at me. Then a huge bear or wolf I wasn't sure, tackled him to the ground ripping him apart. The creature was as beautiful as the man he was ripping. It had russett colored fur and really dark eyes that reminded me of Jacob Black. It sort of reminded me of my dream.

The creature was trying to save me I noticed. When the vampire punched him in the muzzle and he flew into a tree. He was getting up slowly I could see he was hurt and I looked over at the bloodsucker. He was heading towards me with his eyes menacing.

I searched my head for all the things I've studied about them. I quickly found it and focused my eyes on him. The leech stopped where he was and was staring in shock as I felt my eyes grow black. He tried to turn and run away but I held him there.

The sky began to roar and lightening appeared. I focused harder ripping him on the inside and out. His eyes showed pain and he screamed with agony. He kneeled still screaming and caught on fire as I wished.

Soon I saw the purple smoke escaping the fire. I looked over to where the creature was and he wasn't there anymore. I turned again and say Jacob come out with only sweats on. I panicked and looked in his eyes the wolf was him

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said with anger on his face. I looked away back into the fire.

"Why didn't _you_ tell _me_ that you were a werewolf?" I asked back in a flat tone. He wasn't happy I can just sense it from him. It was like radiating off of his skin.

"Well, we aren't allowed to tell anyone our secret. But you didn't answer my question. Why didn't you tell me you were a type of magic freak or something whatever the hell you are?" He said. I felt insulted I wasn't a magic freak and I wasn't just a thing. In some type of way I was human.

"I am not a magic freak and same reason. I'm not supposed to tell." I snapped back and stared into the fire. I could feel his eyes burning into my back.

"Then what the hell are you?!" he half yelled. I turned in his direction and narrowed my eyes.

"I'm a witch." I said firmly. He looked into my eyes. This is just great I just found out I'm in love with a werewolf. What's going to happen now?

**A/N hey people I know it has been very long and I am sooo sorry. But I kind of want to get my first story done so I can focus more on this one but I will try to update more. I hope you like and isn't it great you guys finally know Melanie's secret Yay! Lol Well thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

1"A witch?" He said confused. I sighed still looking into the fire pretending I was somewhere else.

"Yes a witch. Ever heard of that when you used to read story books." I sarcastically said. I didn't dare look at him or even in his direction. I was afraid I was going to be glared at like I was a freak. It's sort of like the time when I told my ex boyfriend that I was a witch. He freaked out and almost told the whole city. I had to put a spell on him so he would forget.

"Yeah I know what your talking about. I just didn't expect this. Your supposed to be perfect." He said. I was confused why was I supposed to be perfect? No one in this world is perfect and why wouldn't he expect this when he didn't get the chance to know me?

"What do you mean I'm supposed to be perfect?!" I said a little disturbed that he expected something of me.

"Nothing nothing." He replied quickly not looking at me when I turned in his direction. I thought for a moment there just looking at his actions right now. Why was he acting like this and being shy about himself now?

"What is going on with you?" I asked meaning to say it low. He looked up and his eyes looked as if I was all he saw in this world. This reminded me of something I read in a book once. It was in my grandmother's book, and it said something of a werewolf looking at a female or male. As if the world was in the persons hands and that is the only one they could ever see.

"Nothing at all." He said looking away again. He looked as if he was arguing with himself in his head.

"What's wrong Jacob? You were looking at me strange and your acting strange there has to be something wrong." I said concerned.

"Nothing is wrong with me Melanie. It's something you wouldn't understand it's a wolf thing." He sighed still arguing with himself. I searched in my brain for all the things I remembered in my head about werewolves. That's when it hit me the whole solution on why he was acting so strange. I think it was called imprinting. It's sort of like showing your destiny I think. But it can't be mean for all I know it said that they always wanted to be around you and couldn't deny the feeling.

"Jacob did you...imprint on me?" I asked and he quickly looked in my direction with a surprised face. His eyes looked guilty but I could sense he wanted to say no. He shook his head not saying no but to clear it.

"How do you know about imprinting?" He questioned me. I shrugged and looked away it had to be true since he wasn't going much on my question.

"I read about werewolves in my grandmother's book." I said looking back into the fire that still burned bright from the magic.

"Answer my question though Jacob. Did you imprint on me?" I asked once again looking back into his eyes. He swallowed hard and his breathing began to strain. He was trying so hard to lie that he was technically sweating.

"Fine fine! I imprinted on you what is the big deal." He said breathing heavily from the secret. I was in shock that I was actually right. I couldn't believe this, this meant that I was meant to be with him. That's why I felt so attracted to him in the first place.

"Oh my god." I whispered actually talking to myself but Jake repied.

"Yes yes amazing. Now you got a werewolf admirer just like Quil. Oops." He said covering his mouth. Quil was a werewolf too great now I have to deal with more. But wait Quil can't be imprinted on me because Jake is.

"Quil is a werewolf too?! But wait if your imprinted on me he can't be can he?" I said unsure and confused. He sighed shaking his head from left to right.

"No Quil is not imprinted on you but he likes you." He explained calmly. I nodded slowly comprehending and sighed what else can go wrong. Jacob was chuckling at my expression and I frowned glaring at him. He was finally calm and free to say whatever he wanted. He didn't care anymore about anything.

"You look so cute when you make that face." He sighed moving closer to me. He placed his hand on my arm caressing it. I blushed pink and moved his hand off of me and looked away. He pulled my face back in his direction and crushed his lips on mine not letting me even think for one moment what he was doing.

I automatically kissed back not even thinking about it but why would I when I have been dreaming of this day my entire time in La Push. He deepened it by slipping his tongue between my lips into my mouth.

His warm breathe radiating on my skin and tongue. His strong muscular arms wrapped around my waist pulling me against his very fit chest. My arms wrapped around his neck pulling him into the kiss. My hands wrapped around into his beautiful dark long hair. We broke the kiss to breathe and stared into each others eyes.

"I love you." he whispered between us. He gave me a slight smile and I replied with giving one of my own. There is nothing more that I want than to stay here like this for the rest of my life.

"I love you too more than anything in this entire world." I said breathing in his scent which was a woodsy smell. I was refreshing and I tried memorizing it. His smile deepened and he placed his lips on mine once again. More lightly this time though not as rough and passionate but still amazing as ever.

**A/N I know I know it has been really long and this is short and I should have done a long one to redeem myself for all the short chapters I have been giving you. But I really want to get my first story done and I doubt that is going to happen soon. Sorry :( but I hope you like the chapter. I will absolutely try my best to bring more chapters here. Please review! :)**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE REALLY REALLY SORRY

I'm sorry I gave your hopes up for a new chapter

I'm sorry I gave your hopes up for a new chapter. I hate these things as well but have been placing them in my story recently. I'm sorry it has not been updated in a very very long time please forgive me. I have been trying to get my first story done and have been spending more on that one. But I have posted a poll asking if you would like me to continue this story or for me to forget it and erase the entire story. Please place you vote. Thank you for your time and sorry once again.


End file.
